Invidia (CoS)
Invidia is one of the main antagonists of Century of Sin. She is one of the Seven Deadly Sins, representing the Sin of Envy. When she has awakened from her slumber centuries after the war between the Protectors of Peace and the Seekers of Chaos, she had become incarnated into April Brytan, being sealed away within her incarnation by the Heavenly Virtue of Kindness, Benevolentia. In Century of Sin II, Invidia escaped the afterlife and took over the recently deceased body of Mahiru Ursula, which caused her to believe she was the original Mahiru. Appearance Personality As the Sin of Envy, Invidia is initially a selfish girl who wants what everyone else has, no matter how insignificant the item is to her. She is very possessive of people she wants close, her most recent being Daisuke. Invidia is the most unpredictable of the Seven Deadly Sins, according to Niko, as she can either be malicious or complacent. Unlike the other Sins, with the exception of Ira, Invidia does have a kind side and she holds her promises no matter whose side it is, even accepting her defeat and releasing her hold on April. History The War Reincarnation Awakening Escape The Continuing Conflict Relationships April Brytan Daisuke Bushido Immediately, Invidia is very fond and possessive of Daisuke, making April attach herself to his hip. Invidia seems to have genuine feelings for Daisuke, going as far to make a deal with him that she will give up if he defeats her in their fight or he will be hers forever. She insists that he treats her like a lady before a villain, calling him out for not taking her to dance before their battle. Should the player lose to her, Invidia is gently holding an unconscious, yet barely injured Daisuke in her arms and smiling softly, showing that she genuinely cares about him. Even after her defeat, Invidia still held feelings for Daisuke, to the point where she finds them genuine when she took the place of Mahiru. However, with the realization that a relationship between them wouldn't work, Invidia brings herself to let him go and continue their new friendship. Niko Invidia finds Niko a nuisance for always being with Daisuke. Although, she doesn't demonstrate much objection to the doll assisting Daisuke in the concert hall. Invidia does point out to Niko that he should move so that she and Daisuke could dance before their battle. In the game over, she seems to hold enough empathy to spare Niko's life, albeit he was locked in a glass case, unlike with the other game over scenes with the Deadly Sins where they kill Niko. Mahiru Ursula Ira Vana and Tristi Six Daemons Quotes Abilities Gallery Trivia * Invidia's name comes from the latin word "invidia", which means "envy", referring to her as the representation of the Sin of Envy. * Like her fellow Sins, Invidia has a unique game over screen should the player lose to her in the boss battle. ** Invidia's unique game over has Invidia smiling softly while cradling an unconscious Daisuke in her arms, with Niko looking away in shame as he is locked within a case on the stage and the screen is illuminated by blue flames around them. *** Should the player choose not to continue, Invidia will snap her fingers and the blue flames will go out, turning the screen black. * Invidia is the only Sin to escape the afterlife and inhabit a corpse. Category:Century of Sin Category:Century of Sin Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Deadly Sins